Flipped,Flopped,and Finished
by Doubt But Never Regret
Summary: Bryce saw Juli evesdroping at the library so he dind't agree with Garet,instead decided to ignore him so Juli never got mad at him and wasn't mad durning the dinner.now after watching his dad slap his sister,he needs to talk to someone. one shot!


**Okay I just saw the movie and I loved it! I read the book when I was in like the fifth grade. Okay so anyway this starts when Bryce was talking to Garret in the library. I don't own Flipped, other wise there would be a sequel. **

**Bryce POV:**

"The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree my friend." He said with a smile. What? How could he say that? I wanted to scream! I wanted to hurt him!

But then I saw something move from behind the bookshelf Garret was standing in front of. I frowned and felt the end up my lips twitch when I noticed her brown hair and matching eyes. Juli was listening. Then I saw her move so that she was standing behind Garret. I kept my eyes where I had first seen her and hopped she didn't think I'd caught her.

"Bryce!" I blinked and turned back to Garret.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You are really out of it today." He muttered.

Juli POV:

My breath caught when his eyes flashed to me. I quickly moved to stand behind Garret. His eyes stayed by where I had been and I sighed in relief when I didn't see any signs that said I had been caught red handed. I was still safe. I could still be here without Bryce knowing. I could still find out the truth behind those blue eyes.

"You know it really does explain a lot. I mean remember when she used to sniff you? I'm pretty sure it's genetic thing." I heard Garret say with a smirk.

I felt my cheeks burn and eyes sting as Garret's words sunk in.

"Bryce!" I jumped when I heard Garret hiss out loudly.

"What?" Bryce asked blinking.

"You are really out of it today." Garret mumbled angrily.

"Sorry…I thought I saw something." He answered frowning back to the spot where i had first been.

"Anyway, are we going to the basket ball court today or what?" Garret asked as they started walking to the door.

"I can't, I have the sit-down dinner tonight." Bryce said before taking one last glance back. I sighed in relief when the doors shut behind them. I had completely forgotten about the dinner.

**Bryce POV:**

I groaned out in frustration as I tossed another shirt to the side. I wanted to look good for Julie but I didn't want her to know I wanted to look good for her. I turned my head towards the window and gasped when I saw them walking towards the front door.

"Bryce! They're almost here!"

"Coming!" I yelled back as I grabbed a random shirt and quickly buttoned it up carelessly. I almost fell as I ran down the stairs. I stopped just in time to not slam into Lynetta.

"Come on I'll show you my room." I moved as the three walked back up the stairs and every one walked in their own separate directions. I took the final steps slowly once Juli was the only one left.

"You look nice." I said when we were face to face.

"Thanks…so do you." She answered as the light tint of pink crept up her cheeks. That was it. I had my chance to tell her I knew she had been listening. I nodded to myself before taking a deep breath.

"I know you were listening today in library." I blurted out quietly so that her father couldn't hear us.

**Juli POV:**

I liked the fact that the smile on my face seemed effortless. It wasn't forced or fake like the ones that I had been wearing for a while.

"You look nice." I blushed when those words left his lips. I felt the smile grow when I noticed that the buttons on his shirt were uneven. Some were too high and some were too low. Every single one of them was in the wrong hole.

"So do you." I replied fighting the chuckle that wanted so badly to come out.

"I know you were listening today in the library." He said softly. My breath caught. He knew? The blush deepened and I felt the panic start to build up.

"Juli breath! It's okay. I don't mind." Bryce said when I couldn't breathe, or move for that matter. I felt his warm hands come up to my arms.

"How?" I asked. I knew my voice was just above a whisper. I heard him sigh in relief.

"I don't want to be mean but…you aren't the sneakiest person Juli." He said with that cute little smile of his. Yeah I knew I wasn't any good at sneaking around but I thought I had done a good job. Boy was I wrong.

"How much did you hear?" he asked lightly. He wasn't mad. I could see it in his eyes. In fact he actually looks happy.

"Everything from 'are freaking' mental' to 'are we going to the basket ball court today'." I answered.

"So pretty much everything." Bryce stated with a smile.

"yeah." I mumbled.

"It's okay you know. I don't mind. I think you deserved to be able to listen. Even though everything Garret said was wrong and mean. I wouldn't blame you if you were mad. I would be." He said looking down as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'm not mad at you. But I am at him." I said. It was true. I knew I should be at least a little mad that he didn't say anything to defend me but…what could he have said to defend me? He barely even knows me. And I barely know him.

"Really?" he asked looking up at me in surprise. I nodded my head and smiled when his cheeks turned pink.

"Juli will you come in here and help me for a second?" I looked over to see my mother balancing few plates.

"sure." I said walking over. I heard Bryce follow and saw him walk into the kitchen before walking out with a bowl full of mashed potatoes.

"Bryce the kitchen is a place for women come over and talk with us." I turned to see frowning at Bryce with a glass of something in his hand. By the look of his glossy eyes it couldn't have been anything good for you.

"That's okay dad. I think I'll stick with helping mom. After all that's what a gentleman would do. You taught me that after all." Bryce said with a fake smile. I saw clench his jaw before returning to the conversation he was having with my dad.

"Bryce, what was that all about?" I turned to see smiling at Bryce.

"Nothing..I just wanted to help."Bryce mumbled before looking over at me. I walked back into the kitchen and took another plate.

"Juli you have to come over more often. This is the first time Bryce has helped out in the kitchen in years! I think you're the reason." said smiling warmly.

"Why do you think that?" I asked nervously.

"Well sweetie have you seen the way he looks at you?" I turned to see my mom smiling down at me.

"no." I said cautiously.

"Maybe you should keep an eye out." She answered.

"there." I heard Bryce sigh as he set down the last bowl.

"Bryce?" I asked as I stood by the kitchen door.

"Yeah?" he asked walking over to me.

"Here, let me help." I said as I reached out and started to unbutton his shirt and re-do them.

"Oh…I hadn't noticed." He mumbled.

"Yeah but I did." I whispered as I noticed his eyes staring down at me with…something I couldn't really identify.

"there." I sighed when I button the last one.

"Thanks." He whispered. I smiled up at him before blushing. Then I heard call the others in and we started walking to our seats.

Bryce POV:

"Go to hell." I heard my sister hiss before walking towards the stairs.

"Don't talk to me like that! No one talks to me like that!" I heard my feather roar. I watched as my mother hurried after him.

"I'm going out." I mumbled before walking towards the door.

"Bryce?" I heard my grandfather call out.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I just need to take a walk." I said before taking my coat and walking out. I started walking around the block. It was nice to hear nothing but the crickets, and see nothing but the moon and stars. For once I wasn't worried about anything. For once in my life, I felt calm. I shoved my arms through the sleeves of my jacket and placed my hands in my pockets as the cold air hit my face. It was nice and all but, it was also lonely. I left the house to get away from the noise, not to be alone. I stopped and turned around. There was one person who could help. I just hopped that she wasn't asleep yet. I walked up the steps and knocked lightly on the door. Mrs. Baker answered the door.

"Hi Mrs. Baker. I know it's late but do you think I could talk to Juli for a second?" I asked nervously.

"Of course. Just wait one second, I'll be right back." She said lightly before shutting the door and walking away. Few seconds later the door opened and Juli walked out in her dress and Jacket.

"Bryce. Hey." She said as she closed the door.

"Hey Juli." I said as the smile lit my face. What now? I had come here confidently but now that I was face to face with her…I didn't know what to say.

"Bryce? Is everything okay?" she asked before reaching up and cupping my cheek. I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks.

"Do you think you can take a walk with me?" I asked.

"sure." She said smiling. "Let me just tell my parents. Wait here."

I stood there as she went back inside. After just a few seconds I saw her opened the door and step out.

"Come on." She said before walking towards the side walk. I followed with a smile.

**Yeah I know sucky ending. I'm not expecting to update a lot on this so I'm just letting you know. If anyone is interested in being my beta please PM me or say so in a review! Thank you for reading! Review please!**


End file.
